Sitting on the Steps to 7th heaven
by Franbunanza
Summary: Final Chapter: this is the ending for this fic, Cloud and Tifa have their wedding. CT YV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own any of this stuff.

* * *

Cloud shut his bedroom door and made his way downstairs. The house was filled with friends scattering around and chatting.

"Woh, sorry you okay? I didn't spill any on you did I?" He asked as he narrowly avoided knocking Shera and the jug lemonade she was carrying over.

"No, I'm fine, just taking this to the back yard, Tifa's started the barbeque."

"Great, you should try some of the spicy chicken she does, its amazing."

Shera smiled, she looked well. Cloud had felt guilty for not being aware that she had suffered from the stigma at the same time he had. That was over a year ago now.

"I'll be sure to try it, I've got to get this outside, the captain's thirsty and you know how he gets."

Cloud side stepped out of her way. As she went out the backdoor Red XII came in.

"Hey Cloud, have you seen Tifa, she looks very nice today." He passed comment.

Cloud looked out the window at his friends.

Shera was now pouring some lemonade for her husband.

Barret was throwing a tennis ball back and forth with Marlene and Denzel.

Reeve was making adjustments to his new Cait Sith robot. Cloud had lost count of how many there had been now.

Tifa did indeed look lovely, She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a pleated red skirt, Her long dark hair was swept up into a bun. She was busily cooking away and laughing as the Cait Sith Head fell from Reeve's lap and rolled away, causing Marlene to jump back in fright.

Cloud smiled and made his way towards the front door, he didn't feel like joining them quite yet. Red passed him again.

"Have you seen the princess?" he asked

"Nope, probably still up in the guest room sleeping I'd guess."

"No, I thought that too, so i checked but she's not there. I thought she'd be too excited and buzzing around impatiently by now." Red replied.

"Ah I'm sure she'll turn up."

Red nodded and went to join the others.

Cloud opened the front door to the bar and stepped out.

It was a hot and dusty day; the rest of Edge seemed practically deserted.

He almost told the woman sitting on the step that 7th Heaven was closed for business today, but before he opened his mouth he recognised her.

"Woh, you look amazing, I didn't even recognise you." He sat down beside her.

"Hey back off Strife you had your chance." She joked.

Yuffie was dressed a tight fitted blue dress, she had clearly been using Denzel's volume boosting shampoo, silver earrings dangled delicately down from her earlobes and she was wearing make up. Cloud had never seen her sitting so still.

"No really, you look great."

"Well it's a party isn't it?"

"I guess but I just changed my shirt."

"Girls tend to make more of an effort, have you seen Tifa, I mean hot!" Yuffie looked up.

"Yeah, she looks beautiful and the food smells great as always." Cloud sighed.

"Still don't know what to do huh?" the young girl asked. "Fool."

"I do love her, so much, but…"

"I know, it's hard, she really was one of a kind."

"Some days I just miss her so much."

Yuffie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nail varnish as well?" he noted.

They sat in silence for a moment or two; a light breeze blew some sand from the ground.

"Cloud, I think that you will never feel for anyone what you felt for Aeris."

Cloud felt rather helpless, but he listened.

"But I also think that you will never feel for anyone the why you feel for Tifa. She won't be replacing Aeris, but she could still make you very happy."

Cloud smiled, but Yuffie did not look him in the eyes, he had a sinking feeling that perhaps those lines had been rehearsed over and over in her head and that the message wasn't necessarily meant for him. He felt that although Yuffie was smiling she was in fact troubled, he decided to show her something to try and cheer her up.

"I have this for her, I bought it a few years ago, I think I'll know when its time to give it to her." Cloud reached into his pocket and showed the gold ring to Yuffie.

Her eyes shone with surprise, "Wow! Does anyone else know?"

Cloud shook his head, "But I think Marlene suspects."

"She's sharp that one, but I guess it doesn't take a Rocket Town scientist to know you and Tifa belong together."

Cloud put the ring away; Yuffie went back to looking out over Edge.

"Yuf? Are you mad at me for sending Shelke?"

Yuffie shook her head, "No, of course not, I mean why would I be."

"I dunno, because you and Vincent are friends right?"

"Hah! Are we?" She looked at Cloud curiously and rolled her eyes. "Friends reply to each other's text messages." Yuffie picked up her purse and rummaged for her cell phone.

Cloud had never seen Yuffie with a purse that wasn't filled to the brim with materia.

She lifted up her phone and showed him, "Look see an empty inbox."

"Yeah but he used to always complain about you phoning him all the time to me, but he stopped."

"Well be that as it may, he's a weird dude." She said trying to sound nonchalant. As she dropped her phone back in her bag Cloud noticed something fall out of it.

"Oh Yuffie you dropped something, what's that?" He asked as he leant down to pick it up.

The ninja was too fast and she snatched it away before he could get a proper look, she concealed it in her clenched fist.

"Oh Come on, I showed you my secret item."

"Perv!"

"I meant the ring you saucy little minx." He gave her a charming smile.

Yuffie reluctantly gave in. "I know its wrong to steal, I learnt my lesson and I promise I am going to give it back, but it's just that I thought maybe he would never come back because he's like that, and I dunno maybe sometimes I miss him too and I can't miss Aeris and Vincent because I'd totally get depressed and it doesn't mean anything by the way."

"Yuffie just show me."

Yuffie unclenched her hand and revealed the three head dog charm that usually hung from Vincent's Dirge.

"How did you get that?" Cloud said, half surprised and half impressed.

"I snapped it off the gun before he went to fight that creepy thing. I just wanted something I could keep, you know just in case…well in case we needed to start wearing red ribbons as well as our pink ones."

Cloud put his arm around his friend, "Well now we don't have too worry about that do we."

They smiled at each other and looked up at the two new arrivals. Yuffie and Cloud's jaws dropped.

Vincent was dressed in black trousers with a white shirt, cape-less and gauntlet-less. His long raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

Shelke gave a hurried hello and walked past them into the bar.

"New look?" asked Cloud.

"Well it's a party isn't it?" Replied the gunmen.

"Everyone's missed you man." Cloud stood up and put a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

Yuffie sat still slightly lost for words.

"Yuffie, I apologize I don't know how to text and my phone keeps saying I have no credit." Vincent said turning his attention to the stunned girl.

"S'kay, good to see you aren't dead."

"Uh, thank you."

Yuffie snapped out of her stupor and got to her feet, she was slightly taller in heels.

"Come on Vince, there's a party in your honour and you're late for it."

The three of them went to join the rest of thier friends.

A/N: reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own this stuff

* * *

A few months later…

"Cloud, come on tell me what you did with her? I'm worried." Tifa placed a glass down behind the bar and squared up to Cloud.

He had gone out a couple of hours ago with Shelke, as she had taken to going to deliveries with him about a month ago or so.

"Look, she has a home now ok? She didn't really fit in as well as we'd hoped did she and she's happy at this new place. You make it sound like she fell of the back of Fenir and I just drove off or something"

"Oh Cloud, please just tell me where she is, what If Vincent wants to write to her?"

Cloud gave her a sceptical look and turned away. "Yeah and What If Vincent was going to adopt her himself, shall we add both of those suggestions to the "Things that aren't going to happen" list."

Tifa gently placed her hand on his arm to stop him from leaving the room. "Come on, just tell me or i could give you another suggestion for the "Things that aren't going to happen" list, is that what you want." she teased.

"No." He heaved a sigh and gave in "Shelke is with Elmyra."

"Oh, I see, well I'm glad, I just wanted to know she was with someone we could trust. That's all." Tifa smiled. "Cloud You can talk about Elmyra to me and anyone else, you do know that, don't you?"

They were interupted by the front door opening, Vincent walked in as if it were a regular occurance.

"Well this is a nice surprise, how are you." Tifa rushed behind the bar and poured him a drink. Vincent sat up at the bar.

"I am well, thank you Tifa, and yourself."

"Not so bad, oh um Shelke has moved in with Elmyra."

"Who is Elmyra?" Vincent asked furrowing his brow.

"You remember, she was Aeris's mother."

"Right."

"So what have you been up to recently?" Asked Cloud as he leant against the bar.

"Up to?"

"Been keeping busy, you haven't just been sitting in that cave have you?" Tifa enquired.

"No, I don't go there anymore." He dismissed. "I have been working for Reeve."

"How is Reeve, oh and Yuffie."

"Reeve is well, but as for Yuffie, I don't know. Reeve hasn't been giving her any assignments recently so I haven't seen her... I don't suppose you have spoken to her?"

"Nope, Hm it's not like Yuffie to keep so quiet."

"Are you worried about her?" coaxed Cloud.

"I am grateful for the help she often gives to me, I would not like to think that she thinks it goes unappriciated, so i would want to return the favour if she were in any sort of trouble."

"Well, she hasn't rung me for a long time, which isn't like her. But I expect she is just busy."

Vincent shrugged, "Perphaps, I wanted to return this materia I borrowed."

"So not a social visit then?"

"No, of course, it is always nice to see you." Vincent placed the materia on the bar and bid them farewell.

"Well I suppose we should be grateful that he actually speaks now." Said Tifa with a shake of her head.

"Ah he's just a complicated guy; he doesn't know how to show that he cares for his friends."

"Trust me Cloud, I know all about complicated guys." Tifa gave a wry smile.

"Humph, what does that mean?"

* * *

"G'night Lady Yuffie, I have to get home for my dinner now!" The last of her gang of students waved her goodbye.

"Yeah, G'night." Yuffie didn't really want to admit that she had taught them all she knew; she was feeling pretty useless at the moment. Reeve didn't really have any work for her to do and Godo had started taking a far more active role in the rule of Wutai. So she was left to her own devices and while it was fun teaching the children she couldn't help feeling lonely.

She skipped and spun in her usual style back to her house, in order to make sure that her body language did not give anyone any inclination of how she was really feeling.

When the door was safely shut behind her she allowed her façade to slip. She flopped down on to her bed and dug the three headed dog pendant out from under her pillow. Pouting she ran her finger over the metal.

"Oh what did you do to me? I never wanted to care so much, why did I have to go and make friends anyway."

Silence rung all around her, she looked out over her beloved Wutai and remembered life before AVALANCHE. It had sucked, really really sucked. So perhaps it wasn't so bad having a little crush on Vincent, even if he was a clueless babe who was hung up on a science chick from long ago, because at least she actually had friends now.

* * *

"Which one are you, Cid? Cloud? Reeve?" Asked Godo as he inspected the man who was looking for his daughter.

"I'm Vincent Valentine."

"Oh yeah, I think she's mentioned you a couple of times. You used to be a Turk right? Got involved with some Shinra scientists?"

"That was a long time ago."

"I haven't seen Yuffie; I didn't even know she was back in Wutai. If she's anywhere she'll be at her house, which is down there, or up Da Chou."

"Thank You for your information."

Godo returned to the pagoda and left Vincent alone in the rather empty town of Wutai.

His instincts told him to check her house first as it was getting late and Yuffie would probably avoid the mountains at night.

"Vincent? I wasn't expecting you" Yuffie said with surprise as she opened the door. "Come in"

"I apologise, perhaps I should have phoned you first." He said as he entered her house.

"No, no not at all, it's very nice to see you." They both knelt down at the small table in the living room.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure? Has Reeve got some work for me? He really shouldn't have sent you so far out of your way." Yuffie poured some Sake for the two of them.

"No, I just thought I would check up on you, make sure you are alright."

Yuffie almost choked on her sake, "Really? You were worried about me?"

"I knew that if I hadn't spoken to you in a while that you would be worried, so I became concerned when I didn't hear from you."

"Vincent, I, well I'm surprised! I guess I just didn't want to bother you." She confessed.

"But Yuffie you are so good at it. Heh" His voice remained in its usual dry tone, if she hadn't have been concentrating his little joke might have passed her by.

Yuffie stopped and looked at him, "Vincent, checking up on me and making jokes. I'd almost think I was dreaming."

He gave a slight smile "It's been known to happen," he downed his drink. "

"So how is Shelke?" She asked changing the subject.

"Fine I guess, she has gone to live with Mrs. Gainsborough so I've heard."

Yuffie smiled "That's nice, I bet that Mrs. G has been lonely."

Silence passed between them as they both took another drink.

"I have something of yours; I meant to return it sooner but…" Yuffie reached behind the screen in front of her bed and presented him with the symbol from his gun.

"I thought I had lost that."

"You did, but don't tell Cloud because I impressed him by saying I light fingered it. I found it hanging from some debris and I couldn't just leave it there because I thought it would be like leaving apart of you behind. I suppose that I didn't really want to do that"

"Keep it."

"Really? Thanks!" Yuffie was glad, she really didn't want to give it back in the first place but Vincent always had a way of making her do the right thing even without saying anything.

"Yuffie…It's so quiet here, is it like this all day long?" Vincent glanced around her house.

"In this house it is, except for those cats meowing, which is annoying. Hey I bet that probably explains why I talk so much, right?" Yuffie chuckled nervously and looked away, she scratched the back of her head.

Vincent breathed a slight laugh, "It amuses me when you do that, do I make you nervous?"

"Gah, yeah kinda."

"Why?"

"I dunno, maybe it's because of all the sexual tension." She said looking him in the eyes, trying to regain some dignity.

"Yuffie! Heh I think you make me a little nervous also." He confessed

"I'm telling you, it's all the sexual tension. Come on, let's keep drinking until it goes away or at least until we sleep together." Yuffie poured more sake.

Vincent shook his head in amusement; trust Yuffie to speak so boldly in such an awkward situation.

A/N: R&R please, thanks to those who reviewed already 3 X


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own this

* * *

Vincent awoke alone in Yuffie's futon; he had to think for a moment before he could remember exactly where he was.

It was comfortable and he was glad it was still night time so that he didn't have to get up, yet curiosity had seized him so he rubbed his eyes and looked around.

Yuffie was sitting up on the window ledge looking out at the night sky. The moonlight streamed in and illuminated her figure.

"Yuffie? Why am I in your bed?"

She seemed to be a little surprised to hear him talk; she turned her head to face him.

"You passed out, seems you are a bit of a light weight." Her voice was uncharacteristically soothing, she slinked down from the window ledge and came to lie beside him, she smiled warmly and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face.

"Why is my shirt off?" he asked nervously, what exactly had happened between them.

"Oh that was all you, you just started getting undressed but I managed to convince you to keep your pants on, even though it goes against everything I stand for." She explained.

"Sorry, I suppose I am not used to drinking so much."

"Yeah, we've all seen you nursing one glass of red wine all night, pretending you are a vampire."

"I don't pretend I'm a vampire." He said struggling to hide a yawn.

"You do a bit."

"Yeah okay, maybe a bit."

He gently took a hold of her wrist, which was lying near to his face, and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Vince? Are you okay?" Yuffie asked, trying not to die from pleasure at his touch.

"I wonder sometimes if she ever thought about what my life would be like after she did the experiments, what I would become"

Yuffie thought about what he had said for a moment or two, she wondered why exactly he would speak so openly all of a sudden, she put it down to a mixture of the drink and the fact that he was clearly very sleepy. She quickly came up with an answer, she feared that if she did not he might not ever open up to her again.

"I can't answer that, but I think that if I had been in her silly heeled shoes I would have tried anything just to save you."

"Is that kind or selfish?" he asked, not making eye contact.

"Its completely selfish, of course it is but you are one of a kind Vincent Valentine."

"Did she think that, or is that what you think?"

"You know the answer to that." Yuffie placed her free hand on the back of his head; she pulled him closer so his face was resting against her shoulder.

"Yeah. Perhaps I should be more careful with how much I drink in the future."

"What! And deny me the joy of your wonderful rendition of the song "Smack that"."

Vincent groaned in embarrassment. Yuffie chuckled.

"You have never spoken to me about Lucrecia before, you know that?" she said.

"I think... I trust you."

Yuffie was almost dumbstruck, but then again she was Yuffie and she always had something to say.

"I'm flattered, you can trust me Vincent, I'll never turn my back on you…ya know unless you want me to." she placed her hand on his bare chest.

"I'm already half naked in your bed, but that's still not enough for you is it? Must you insist on lowering the tone even further."

Yuffie broke out in giggles, she bit down on her fist to try and contain herself. Vincent opened an eye and whacked her with his pillow; he put it back down and lay back down.

"Oh I'm the inappropriate one? You're the guy whose trying to start an "underwear pillow fight" at this dodgy little slumber party."

Vincent smiled; he grabbed her by the side of the head and pulled her down beside him.

"Go to sleep."

She was about to protest when she noticed he had passed out cold again. Yuffie was not sure she'd be able to get any sleep with his arm draped over her shoulder, but she drifted off without to much difficulty, which was probably down to the sake.

* * *

Cloud weaved through the streets on Fenir; Tifa sat on the back one arm around his waist and one holding on to the pizza they had picked up.

Marlene and Denzel had both been upset that they didn't get to say a proper goodbye to Shelke, so they had dropped the kids off at Elmyra's house. She had kindly allowed them to stay the night so they could say goodbye properly, much to Shelke's bewilderment. She had tried to phone Vincent to tell him about her new home, but he did not pick up his phone. Cloud and Tifa had no idea where he had disappeared to after his visit.

"Where are we going?" Tifa called out, they had left the towns far behing and were now covering large open fields.

Cloud could either not hear her or was ignoring her.

Eventually her parked up on a hill a few miles outside of Nibelhiem.

Tifa dismounted the bike and shook her head, "We haven't been here in years!"

"You remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, i remember how my mother had given me my first materia and you dropped it and it rolled all the way down the hill, you spent all night looking for it."

Cloud smiled, "That's right, I remember that."

There was a time when Tifa was sure that Cloud wouldn't remember a single moment they had shared and yet here he was reminiscing as if it were completely natural to him.

"Lets eat this pizza before it gets cold; there are some beers in my bag."

Cloud got the beers and sat down beside her.

He took a big bite of his first slice, "I think Shera's pregnant."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah Vincent's said so, he seemed pretty sure."

"Woh! I knew he was into lab coats but I didn't think he'd go that far."

Cloud was about to explain that that was not what he had meant, but he realized just in time that she was kidding.

"It'll be great for them; can you imagine Cid as a father?"

"Let's just hope that the kid's first words aren't…"

"Ah! Cloud don't! I know what you are going to say." Tifa stopped him.

"I was going to say 'rockets' actually."

"Yeah, sure you were. You were going to say FU--."

"Tifa! Wash out your mouth, really!"

They both exchanged faux surprised looks and laughed.

"You know something? Having Denzel and Marlene around has helped me to see that I'd like to have some biological kids someday."

Tifa was incredibly surprised by this statement; she remained silent because she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to say. Tifa avoided sleepless nights by forcing herself not to ask questions about whether he saw her in his future or not.

"You are a great mother."

"I do the best I can."

"No, you are a natural, really."

The evening went on and they finished there dinner as they watched the sun slowly setting in the sun.

Cloud tentatively slid his hand into his pocket and produced the ring; he moved it around in his hand.

"Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"OH GODDAMMIT!" he shouted as he felt the ring slip from his hand, he watched with despair as it begun to roll down the hill.

Hours passed and yet Cloud searched in the darkness at the bottom of the hill.

"Cloud, I think I would be of more help if I knew what we were looking for." Tifa stated as she wrapped his jacket tighter around her arms.

"No, just give me a little more time I'm sure I can find it."

Tifa gave a smile and sat down on Fenir.

She noticed his mako eyes flash and he got down on to his hands and knee's, "There!" He had managed to park his bike right next to the stop where the ring had landed.

Tifa leaned forward and tried to make out what it was he had found.

He shifted onto one knee and took her hand in his.

"Tifa, I have a question for you."

* * *

a/n thanks for the reviews X, some more of them please and thank u XX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

Vincent groped around for his phone.

He located it and flicked it open to check the time. There was a missed call from Shelke, she had probably just wanted to say where she was living now, but he already knew so he ignored it. It was 9.17 am.

Yuffie stirred beside him, he vaguely remembered conversing with her last night as to why he was in her bed, he also remembered talking about Lucrecia, he cringed to himself slightly.

It had been along time since he had woken up with a woman next to him. He tried to remember, Claudette, from 34 years ago. She had been blonde but that's about all he could remember, he never really thought about his life before the Nibelheim events.

Vincent looked down at Yuffie, she was laying on her front. He noted that she had one of those faces. A face that was pretty and feminine enough to pull of her short hair. He liked that she had short hair where as his was long, sort of like a gender role reversal.

She sighed and opened an eye, her long dark lashes sweeping open. "Morning sunshine, fancy some breakfast?"

Yuffie sat and went about adjusting the straps on her top, they had shifted and left her shoulders bare.

"I expect you're hungry, I'm mean I totally forgot to offer you dinner last night, and after you came all this way to see me." she straightened out her hair, and turned to give him a grin, "best get dressed first though" her eyes flickered over him.

Yuffie got to her feet and ran out of site into her kitchen.

Vincent borrowed her brush and tied back his hair, he got up and located his shirt. It was slung over screen. He dressed and found his shoes.

"Right, breakfast is ready, but lets not eat here, lets get some air."

Vincent noted the picnic basket and found that it did not depress him as it once had.

Yuffie opened the door of her house and they stepped out into Wutai. When he had arrived yesterday it was already dusk so he hadn't got a good look at it.

Wutai brought peace to Vincent, it was the one place in the world which had not changed. Its ancient beauty remained untouched. Yuffie lead the way insisting she knew the perfect place, she spoke of her love for her homeland as they walked.

The townspeople wished their princess a good morning and she replied with warm greetings.

"Where are we going?" Vincent asked, Yuffie moved fast, it seemed he had only awoken a moment ago, Vincent wasn't a morning person.

"Da Chou, there's this spot and you can see all of my beautiful Wutai."

She led him up the mountain, he felt as though they had been walking for at least a half of an hour before she found the place.

"You see, isn't it glorious."

"Lovely, you were right."

"Heh, as usual." Yuffie sat down and set about building a fire to cook breakfast on.

Vincent watched with interest as she produced a delicious looking meal.

"I didn't know you could cook." he commented

"I'm a grown woman for gawd sake, plus I've lived alone since I was 12! I sorta need to know how to fend for myself."

"I've just never seen you cook before."

"Heh, that's because I enjoy that stew you make so much. I thought that if I had to do the cooking I wouldn't get it as often." she said with a smile.

"Yuffie, I think you are the only person who enjoyed that stew."

"Ah but you see that was the beauty of it, I got to eat the others portions as well."

Vincent enjoyed his breakfast and the view, he really did like it here, it was nice to be looked after for once.

"Yuffie, would it kill you to let me know when your home?" asked Godo as he passed them on his way back from a temple further up the mountain.

"Sorry dad, oh dad - Vincent, Vincent - dad." she introduced

"Yeah we met last night. Is he the one with the filthy mouth?"

"Oh no, that's Cid."

"Oh right, Vincent is the one you said was pretty."

Yuffie glared at her father, he gave a slight chuckle and carried on back down the mountain.

"Pretty?" asked Vincent with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know you're a hottie" She jibed.

"Uh…you are pretty as well."

"Do you think so?" she asked, flicking some of her hair

"I noticed this morning, while you were sleeping."

"The thought hadn't occured to you before?"

"Perphaps, i don't know."

"Well ah Thanks…umm did I ever tell you the story of Leviathan?" she asked nervously trying to change the subject to safer grounds.

Vincent shook his head and leaned back against the ground.

Yuffie begun telling the story, he listened closely. It had been so long since he had just taken time out to lay under the sun in the company of someone who really cared for him.

Yuffie was an unusually compassionate woman and while sometimes her constant chattering could be a little annoying, he was always grateful for it. There were many times when he found himself at a loss for words but he didn't have to worry about that when in her company.

Hours passed, Vincent asked for more stories about Wutai, to which Yuffie happily obliged.

It was about 2 o'clock when one of the village children interrupted them with a message.

"Thank you, it's a nightmare that there is no cell phone signal up here, but then I guess it does insure a peaceful atmosphere."

She unrolled the message and read it aloud.

"Yuffie,

Come to Rocket Town, me and Shera got some news for all of ya, and guess what so have Cloud and Tifa.

See ya in a bit,

Cid

P.S: if ya see Vincent on your travels tell him to get over here as well, he ain't picking up his phone either!"

Vincent gave a smile, he had a hunch as to what Cid and Shera's news was

Yuffie grinned widely, she had a hunch what Cloud and Tifa's news was.

"What do you know?" they asked in tandem

"Uh-ah, I'm not telling! Its good to have a bit of mystery."

"Very well, it seems we will just have to go and find out for ourselves."

* * *

"Papa! Cloud and Tifa are finally getting married!" Shrieked Marlene as she rushed from the pilots house into her fathers arms. He had received a message telling him to come to Rocket Town as well.

"No way! I don't believe ya!" he said as he lifted her up.

"It's true she has a ring and everything."

"Ha! Well I never I guess things really are looking up."

"And Shera…"

"Marlene, don't you think we should let someone else have a chance to tell?"

"Hehe, yeah I guess."

Barret carried his daughter into Cid's house, "Everyone's out back."

He opened the back door and was welcomed by his friends, he could instantly see what Cid and Shera's news was.

"WELL LOOK AT THAT! Either you have been on the pies woman or the captain here's gunna be a daddy."

Shera smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

Barret congratulated them both, and then slapped a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"And as for you! You better take proper care of Tifa or you'll have me to answer to."

Cloud looked slightly nervous, Barret laughed and he relaxed slightly.

Tifa showed of her ring.

"Its so pretty, isn't it daddy."

"Sure is something, I'm real happy for all of ya!" Barret looked around at his friends.

"Yo where's Sassy and Sulky at?" he asked.

The rest of the group gave Barret and awkward look which collectively spoke to him as "behind you."

Yuffie and Vincent gave matching glares upon hearing his nicknames for them. Their expression faded to rather more cheerful ones when they noticed Shera's stomach and Tifa's ring.

A/N: reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: don't own this stuff X or the song.

* * *

The party had gone on for the whole afternoon and late into the evening. Cid and Shera had room for Marlene and Barret in the room they were decorating in preparation for the baby's birth, Denzel too had insisted on staying, he was fascinated by all off the engine parts lying around. Red didn't mind sleeping out back under the canopy.

Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud and Vincent made there way towards the inn, Reeve was being lopsidedly supported by Yuffie and Vincent. He had, for some insane reason, tried some of Cid's home brewed beer.

"We should sing, lets sing!" he suddenly announced.

Tifa giggled.

"Hey yeah that's a great idea, Vince has a great voice! Don't ya?!" Yuffie teased.

"Zip it Yuffie."

Cloud gave him a quizzical look. "Well Tifa can play piano, maybe we should start a band."

"Yes Cloud, that's a brilliant idea, I bet Rufus would pay, oop's I mean 'mystery money man'."

"I'm not sure that it would be a great investment." Tifa said softly.

Unfortunately not softly enough and Reeve begun to cry, very loudly.

"Oh for leviathan's sake what was in that beer!" Yuffie exclaimed exchanging exasperated glances with her friends.

Reeve continued to weep uncontrollably, "Sinnnggggg! if you don't i'll think that you think i suck."

Vincent rolled his eyes and turned rather scarlet as he begun to sing to Reeve.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand." he begun

The usually sensible head of the WRO sniffed and began to look a little more cheerful. Vincent looked as if he was in actual physical pain as he carried on serenading his respected friend.

"When I'll say that something, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand." dueted Yuffie supportively, she was smiling widely.

Cloud stifled a laugh. Tifa elbowed him hard in the ribs, "Don't be a jerk."

"Hey! I'm not the one that made him cry in the first place."

"Oh please, say to me ,You'll let me be your man ,And please, say to me, You'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand, I want to hold your hand" The 5 of them sung together.

"Strife, this never happened, understand."

"Got it, it will just be our shameful little Secret, nice choice of song anyway Vincent." Cloud burst out laughing again. "What the hell made you think of that!"

Vincent shrugged "S'nice." he said under his breath.

"Ah shut up Vincent is my best friend ever!" interrupted Reeve, who patted Vincent on the shoulder and slumped down.

Yuffie tried to steady him again. "I need to grow or you need to shrink."

"Or Reeve here could just avoid drinking suspicious liquids." They carried on dragging him along.

They eventually made it to the Inn.

The man at the reception desk eyed them suspiciously.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Confused by fiends in battle." lied Tifa with a flash of her sweetest smile.

"Hey you do you want me to tell your fortune?" Asked Reeve trying to break free from Yuffie and Vincent, luckily they restrained him.

"I think he should lie down." the inn keeper handed them a two sets of keys and directed them up the stairs.

Tifa and Cloud said good night and went into their room.

"You'll be okay putting Reeve to bed won't you?" asked Tifa poking her head around the door.

Yuffie nodded and moved his hand off of her chest.

"Looks like we are all in together, just like old times eh? Except Cait Sith wasn't as much trouble." Mused Yuffie.

Vincent fumbled with the key and got the door open.

They put Reeve down on the bed and took off a shoe each.

"Uhhh, I feel so tired."

"Yeah, you get some rest okay." Yuffie placed a blanket over him.

"Hey guys can I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Absolutely not!" Exclaimed Vincent.

Yuffie took pity, rolled her eyes and kissed Reeve's forehead.

"Goodnight, now go to sleep."

"Ha, are you jealous Valentine? We've all seen you making eyes." Reeve ranted as he fell asleep.

"Scary thought Vince, he's sort of our boss right?"

"I've been trying not to think about it, lets just never mention this again."

"Hmm agreed, I think he's going to have one hell of a hang over tomorrow though."

Yuffie stretched and sat on one of the other beds.

"I bet it's a girl."

"Cid and Shera's baby?"

"No Reeve, secretly."

"Ahahahahah." Vincent laughed sarcastically as he took of his shoes.

"Of course the baby, Numbnuts."

"I think so too, I can imagine Cid with a daughter." Vincent gave a smile.

Yuffie smiled too and fell backwards on to the comfortable bed.

"Do you want to have children, Yuffie?"

She propped herself up on her elbows, "What right now? I don't know we might wake up Reeve."

"Could always go in the bathroom." he said quietly, he raised an eyebrow to show he was joking, "Heh, you know that's not what I meant."

"Oh I dunno, maybe, but I guess its something that I'd be okay with giving up if…"

"if…?"

"Oh forget it, nothing really. Goodnight, I know how cranky you get if you don't get enough sleep."

"Goodnight Yuffie." She could make out his outline in the dark he lay down and went to sleep.

Yuffie could not sleep, what she had almost said was that she wouldn't mind not having children if she had Vincent.

She felt a deep pain in her chest. Yuffie had never wanted to think so far ahead about her life but after Vincent had disappeared for those long hard two weeks she had realised how afraid she was that she wouldn't get to see him again, and when he returned, not different but the way she always knew he was under all his hurt, she hadn't wanted to take her eyes off of him. But she went away, back to her home to try and forget and to try and move on with her life. Clearly that had not worked out.

A few hours passed, Vincent was asleep and Reeve, excluding his occasional outbursts about how much he missed Shalua, remained lost to the world.

Yuffie decided to overlook his sleep-talking out of respect, she missed Shalua too but she knew that Reeve was closer to her.

Yuffie opened the window and leapt out down into the garden, she felt like getting some air.

She wandered around down the grassy path to a small stream, she sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing out here? You'll get cold."

Cloud sat down beside her.

"Oh just getting some air." she replied.

"Have you been crying?"

"No, what! Its just late, my eyes are just tired thats all."

"How's Reeve?"

"He's fine, he wanted Vincent to kiss him." She chuckled.

"Don't we all." he joked

"Ah does Tifa know about your disgusting Vincent lust."

"I think she'd be flattered, they do look a bit alike."

"Yeah Vincent has a great rack." she added sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, they're both pale, similar eyes and hair, except Tifa actually brushes hers."

"Vincent brushes his hair, he clogged up my brush this morning."

Cloud gave her a curious look, "We all met in the afternoon, what were you doing with Vincent this morning?"

"Uh," Yuffie stuttered, "Just hanging out, you know, just like normal friends."

"Is that why you still have that then?" Cloud questioned, as he slid his hand under the Cerberus pendant she was wearing as a necklace.

"Uh hands off my chest if you don't mind! Anyway he said I could keep it last night for your information, so its not stolen anymore," she stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Last night, this morning?" Cloud looked rather suprised.

"Not like that, umm so you finally took the plunge hey?" she asked, hiding her blush and hurriedly changing the subject.

"Yeah, and you know what you were right."

"I don't know why people are always so surprised by that, I mean I usually am right."

"I did love Aeris and I always will, but this is different. I want to have a proper life with Tifa. She's amazing, its like I have finally opened my eyes and now I can see what I've been missing. I just can't imagine a day without her smile."

"Ha, loved up loser."

Cloud pouted.

"No really I'm happy for you, but I'm more happy for Tifa. You have to take real good care of her ok?"

"Oh I'm going to, she's always looked out for me and now its my turn to look out for her. We're going to have kids one day as well, a little brother or sister for Denzel, a proper family whose there for each other."

Yuffie smiled, what was it with people and kids at the moment?

"Cool, I suppose I'm going to have to get you a wedding present, what do you want, anything you'd like, oh except the materia, that's mine."

"Oh I wanted some new tyres for Fenrir."

"No, it has to be something for both of you, something practical, like a selection of plates or jugs or something I don't know."

Cloud looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Well Think about it, I better head back to my room and check that Reeve hasn't tried it on with Vince again."

"Yuff, lets never let him drink again okay. Goodnight."

Cloud was rather surprised by the fact that the ninja climbed up back through the window rather than using the door, but that was Yuffie for you, always showing off.

* * *

Cloud made his way back to his and Tifa's room. She was asleep in the bed. Cloud lay down beside her and watched her sleeping. He brushed her cheek with his fingers. She took his hand and hers and moved closer to her.

He kissed her head and stroked her hair under his hand.

She opened her eyes slightly and gave him a smile.

"I was wrong you know, You are a million times more beautiful than Vincent."

"What..?" she asked sleepily.

"Hehe, nothing, don't worry."

"Well you are more handsome than Cid." she said, her words interrupted by a yawn.

" What…! I should hope so!" he replied, rather surprised by her words. He put it down to her half conscious state and joined her in sleep.

* * *

Yuffie silently crossed the room, she heard Vincent cry out in his sleep.

He had done that last night too, she feared that he would never be free of his nightmares even if he no longer burdened his conscious self with them. She looked over at him and considered her actions.

He sighed and breathed sharply. Yuffie went to his side and placed her head against his chest. Last night she had managed to help soothe him, she would do the same tonight and every night in which she had the chance to.

"And when I touch you I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love , I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide." she sung tenderly.

She had found that she had to fight to conceal her joy when she realized that it had gotten through to him, he had sung the same song she had to him the night before. He didn't even seem to understand why he had sung but she had been deeply touched when he did.

* * *

A/N: please review XXXX


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

Reeve sat up in his bed, "Urgh I feel rough, oh good morning Vincent."

"Oh good morning, how are you feeling?" asked Vincent hiding his amusement,

"Gross basically. I really want a shower. I hope I didn't do anything to embarrassing last night."

Vincent's face broke into a grin and he gave a laugh.

Reeve was startled "Oh no I must have really messed up."

Yuffie came out of the bathroom, steam bellowed out after her. Her hair was dripping wet and her body was covered by a towel.

Both her comrades were distracted by her appearance, "Stop gawking Vincent, I know I've become a smoking hottie and all but have some composure will you man, and Reeve ,well mate, you have no chance."

"I'm just pleased the bathroom is free, actually." Reeve rubbed his head and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hmm now he's gone." Yuffie turned to face Vincent and dropped her towel, to reveal that she was actually already wearing her hot pants and black undershirt.

"Oh Yuffie, you've warped me, I am actually very disappointed you have clothes on." He murmured.

Yuffie did not grin or laugh victoriously, "I'm tired of playing games with you Vincent."

He swallowed hard and regarded her, he looked straight into her eyes as if daring her to try it.

"Don't complain, if you want more then do something about it then."

She kept eye contact with him and strode forcefully over to his bed. With haste and a complete abandonment of all shyness she straddled the waif like object of her affections.

She grasped the sides of his face and slid her fingers around into his hair, Vincent was a little scared it had been a very long time since he'd been close with a woman, and never with one who took control of a situation in this way. He could feel himself turning slightly red.

Yuffie smirked and jerked his head forward and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Vincent placed his hands on her hips, she still felt very warm from her shower.

She broke away but held on to his chin.

"I bet you weren't expecting that."

"In fact I was, I am just surprised at how long you waited to try it."

Yuffie was a little startled.

"You think I don't know? That I can't tell how you feel about me?"

"Well yeah I thought you were a bit clueless actually." She replied.

"I didn't take you seriously when you were younger because that would have been inappropriate, but now you are a grown woman, you can make your own decisions. I want you and you want me, isn't that right?"

"Yes." She breathed and held him closer to him. "Vincent. For so long I have wanted to hear that."

"You never said anything, you just kept it inside, Yuffie, You and I have much in common."

"Because we both have head bands?" she asked.

"I meant more about keeping quiet about the things that really matter, but yeah we do both have headbands."

She sat back slightly, she then leant far forward, pushed Vincent down against his pillow and kissed him again. Being so close to him gave her feelings that assured her she was actually awake. Yuffie had kissed plenty of guys in her time, but this was different. Kissing Vincent was like an a x-potion that could heal all the pain she had on the inside, she hoped that it could offer the same relief for him.

"What the…! What are you doing!" Reeve stood in the door way in complete shock.

Yuffie sat up and looked over at him. Vincent made no effort to sit up, he just turned his head to face Reeve.

"How long has this been going on!?"

"About 5 minutes, gawd you don't hang around with bathing do you?"

"So not while you were both under my employment?"

Vincent shook his head, he was still at little surprised by what had just happened, a part of him thought she would never have the balls to do what she just did. But as usual Yuffie had proved him wrong.

"Good, because there are rules about that sort of thing."

"Oh but Reeve what about that time I went into Shalua's lab and you and her were…."

"Ahhhh, no we don't need to bring that up again do we Yuffie." Reeve cut her off.

"I'm going to go for breakfast at Cid's, um, you two just… I dunno whatever." Reeve buttoned up his coat and hustled out of the room.

* * *

Reeve wandered back to Cid and Shera's. He really couldn't remember how he had got to the Inn anyway, but he had a vague memory of Vincent singing to him.

"Good morning." Greeted Shera. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid and Red were already around the table. Marlene and Denzel were eating their cereal in the other room whilst watching the morning cartoons.

"Morning everyone."

"How you doing, you were out of it last night." chuckled Barret.

"Yeah, not worried about that now."

"oh yeah how come?" asked Cid as he took another pop tart.

"Um did any of you give Vincent…I dunno any crack?"

His friend all looked rather curious about what he was going on about.

"Heh, because of his sing-song last night? I think he had had a few drinks?" Cloud said not looking over his newspaper.

"Sing-song?" laughed Cid and Barret at the same time.

"Well, yeah that and…" Reeve pulled up a chair.

"and…?"

"The fact that I came out the bathroom and he was underneath Yuffie and they were making out."

"Bull-ST." exclaimed Cid at the top of his voice.

Tifa quickly swung the door to the living room shut before Marlene and Denzel could hear him.

"No seriously, maybe she jumped him or something but he wasn't resisting, in fact quite the opposite."

The other jaws were agape, all except for Cloud who was still reading the Chocobo racing scores in the paper.

"Yeah apparently they were with each other the night before last as well." He added.

"What, and you didn't tell me, this gossip is to juicy!" reprimanded Tifa as she clipped Cloud round the shoulder.

"Oh come on, you must have seen it coming, the way they flirt around."

"Yeah but that was always very mild, I didn't think anything would actually happen."

Shera smiled, " Good for both of them."

"Shaddap woman, they are both crazy as hell. He's so messed up and she's so…well yeah she just ain't right." Stated Cid.

"I agree, with Shera, they are good friends I'm sure they can handle it."

Added Red. Shera smiled and passed him some bacon.

"Cid just doesn't want to admit that he likes to look out for Yuffie."

"I do not!"

Shera just raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Oh yes he does."

There was a knock at the front door.

"Don't say anything to them, they might be annoyed at me for ratting them out." Reeve commanded to the other.

"Morning! How is every little thing?" asked Yuffie as she entered, "Oh Toast yum!" she picked up a slice and went to say good morning to the Kids. Tifa went with her.

"Coffee." Offered Vincent as he poured himself a cup. The others weren't ready for top ups just yet.

"Um Auntie Yuffie?"

"Yeah Marlene, what's up sweetie?"

"What does "making out" mean?"

Tifa bit her lip, she hadn't realized they had overheard.

"Kissing." replied Yuffie bluntly, not taking her eyes of the t.v.

"See I told you." she said to Denzel.

"Why do you want to know anyhow?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Tifa waved her arms to try and hush Marlene but she did not get the hint.

"Well we heard the grown ups talking about it and Denzel said that it meant sex."

Yuffie laughed out loud, "Oh I see! And which naughty grown ups would these be?"

"Those guys out there, they were talking about You and Uncle Vincent."

Yuffie choked on her toast. Big mouth stupid Reeve, if he weren't technically her boss she would go an kick him in the face.

Yuffie had got slightly pink.

"So is it true?" Asked Tifa

"What!? Is this high school!?"

"So yes then!" she gasped.

Marlene made a "Whooh" sound.

"Are you going to be pregnant like Shera now?" piped up Denzel.

"No honey, its not quite like that, gawd Tifa its your job to teach your son about this sorta stuff." Yuffie shook her head and made her way back to the kitchen, making sure to glare at Reeve as she went.

He shrunk down in his chair sheepishly.

Vincent got the message, "It's none of your business."

The rest of the group looked down disappointedly, they had been eagerly staring at Vincent with the hope that he might elaborate. They took his statement to mean that there was to be no open discussion about what may or may not be going on between the ninja and himself.

* * *

a/N: gimme some reviews X


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own any of this stuff.

* * *

Tifa stretched her arms up behind her head.

Everyone had decided to come down to the little lake and just spend the day altogether as a team.

Shera was talking to Marlene, the young girl was very excited about meeting the baby when it was born.

Barret and Cid were sleeping leaning against a tree. Reeve was sitting with them, he was awake and was flicking through a book but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

Cloud was showing a small glow worm he had found to Denzel who seemed a bit nervous but still rather fascinated.

Tifa smiled at her boys, her future husband and their son.

It didn't matter that Denzel wasn't biologically hers, he was her child and nothing would ever change that.

She thought for a moment that it was a shame that Vincent hadn't managed to see Shelke in the same way. While he cared for her and enjoyed her company he just couldn't be the father she needed him to be.

Tifa considered Vincent for a moment more. He was 27 when the atrocities that were performed on him took place and as far as she was aware he was younger than his years even then. He had had his life stolen from him simply because he loved the wrong woman, so she couldn't blame him for not wanting to be responsible for someone else right now.

Vincent was sitting on the side of the lake dangling his feet into the water. Tifa laughed to herself as Yuffie pushed his shoulders, she kept a firm grip so he didn't fall in.

Vincent glared and gave words of protest. Yuffie smiled and ignored him, she pulled off her top and dived into the rather deep water.

Tifa had to admit that she was a little startled by how attractive Yuffie had become. She had always been the one who got all the men staring when they walked through towns whilst Yuffie was rather tom boyish back then.

Time really had flown by, Yuffie was an adult now, and apparently, as she had heard from Reeve's comments about the work she had done for him she was surprisingly intelligent and hard working. I

t was a far cry from the stubborn materia thief they had met first of all. Tifa occasionally had reason to worry for Yuffie as she saw some of herself in the younger woman. The willingness to throw her safety aside in order to protect those she cared for, especially when it came to Vincent, reminded Tifa of how she herself would act when it came to Cloud.

Perhaps Yuffie was in love with Vincent. Tifa would never ask deign to her, as she knew how it felt to love someone who had been so deeply wounded in the past, it was heart aching. But then again Vincent was become more and more human everyday.

Yuffie surfaced from the water, and placed a materia that she had found whilst diving next to Vincent. He picked it up and inspected it carefully.

Red XIII came and sat down next to Tifa.

"I think its just a fire materia." he spoke giving a slight yawn.

"Materia is Materia in Yuffie's eyes." Tifa replied.

Yuffie disappeared under the water again.

"Don't fancy a swim then?" she asked knowing full well that Red did not enjoy being in the water.

He looked up at her and then rested his head on his paws.

Tifa dipped her hand in the lake and splashed him slightly.

"Urgh, nooo." he protested.

Tifa laughed.

Yuffie broke the surface again and this time hauled a small chest upon to the surface.

Vincent opened the box and picked out a few of the daggers that were inside.

"Where are you finding all this stuff?" Tifa heard him ask. Vincent leant forward to try and see if he could spot anything. Unfortunately he slid forward and fell face first into the water.

Yuffie laughed at his humongous failure but dived under the water to save him.

"All those years locked away he probably is a little rusty at swimming." mentioned Red XIII

Yuffie dragged Vincent back up, he clung to her quite tightly.

Vincent coughed and spluttered as he was pushed back on to the land by Yuffie.

"That's why you should be careful near edges." lectured Yuffie.

Vincent's hair was plastered to his face. Yuffie lifted herself out the water and went to get him a towel. She wrapped it around his shoulders and held him a little too tightly to her for two people who were denying any romantic evolvement with one another other. Yuffie took a smaller towel and ruffled his hair dry.

Red XIII and Tifa exchanged glances.

Cloud came over to join them.

"Vincent? Are you and Yuffie having a wet t-shirt competition?" he teased.

Vincent gave him evils, but Yuffie stated that they were and that she was currently in the lead.

"Oh in that case then I have an entry."

The others looked up at him with surprise.

"Oh no Cloud, not the drag again." joked Tifa.

"Nope." With that he grabbed his fiancé and tossed her over his shoulder.

"NO CLOUD, Don't even dare!!" she shrieked in protest.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" Chanted Yuffie encouragingly.

With that he threw Tifa forward into the lake. She screamed out as she splashed into the water.

Denzel dashed over and jumped in after Tifa.

"Tifa are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned as he swam towards her.

Tifa flung her wet hair back and laughed, "Oh don't worry Denzel, I'm going to get him back!"

Hauling herself out of the water she ran straight for Cloud. Cloud began to run as fast as he could. He jumped a fence into a large open field and ran like his life depended on it. Tifa easily vaulted the fence and was hot on his tail.

* * *

They were both ridiculously physically fit so their game of chase took a little longer than it might have done the average couple.

Tifa eventually managed to tackle him and pin him to the ground. They were at least a mile or two away from the others now.

Tifa panted and tried to think of some suitable revenge now that she had caught him. Her mind went blank, she laughed in defeat and fell down beside him.

"Not going to give me a beat down?" asked Cloud when he finally caught his breath.

"Nah, in my infinite benevolence I have decided to forgive you, that and I'm exhausted." she huffed.

"Ha, are we getting old?"

"Speak for yourself!" she replied jabbing him in the ribs.

"Today has been so much fun." Said Cloud wrapping and arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, who knew life could be so worthwhile even when we aren't busy saving the world."

"Tifa, one day when we can afford it, I'd like to live out here, ya know more in the country with nature and all. What do you think?"

"Sounds…wonderful, somewhere where we can see the stars clearly again. Like when we were young. Somewhere where kids can play outside without us having to worry about them wandering into dodgy establishments." Tifa smiled and kissed his arm.

The two of them lay in the long grass staring up at the sky for a good long while. The sky had turned a dark orange as they made their way back to the little lake.

When they arrived back they found that only Yuffie, Vincent and Denzel remained.

A small camp fire was burning upon which some fish were cooking. Denzel had fallen asleep.

Yuffie and Vincent were sitting on the ground and competing with each other in a challenge that seemed to consist of seeing who could throw the daggers Yuffie had found earlier the highest into a near by tree.

"Hey, sorry we got sort of side tracked." Apologized Tifa.

"S'okay, we've been having tonnes of fun. Ya see that dagger there, next to that branch? Denzel did that all by himself." Yuffie announced proudly.

"I did mention that it probably wasn't the best idea to let a child play with knives." added Vincent.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "That's why the kids say I'm the fun one."

Cloud shook his head and went to pick up Denzel.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him anyway. Did the others go home?"

"Yes, Shera was getting tired and Marlene really wanted some ice cream so they took off."

"Yeah lucky we're responsible, eh? We weren't going to just leave poor Denzel behind."

"No but you did let him play with a dagger."

"And I got to hold Vincent's gun." Murmured Denzel enthusiastically in his sleep.

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"It was completely empty, totally safe." said Vincent sheepishly.

Tifa gave an unimpressed glance towards Cloud, "You are one to talk! Remember when you left the Buster Sword in the bath tub?! Hmm!?"

Yuffie's eyes widened "OOOHHH ouch!"

Tifa laughed "Don't worry, I found it before I got in."

"We should get Denzel back, its getting kind of late."

"Don't you want some of this fish? I caught it myself." offered Yuffie.

"Thanks but your okay, you guys have it."

"G'night then."

"Yeah good night, don't stay out here all night though, it'll only offer to fuel the rumours." Teased Cloud as they made their way back to Rocket Town.

Yuffie passed Vincent one of the fish and took the other for herself.

After the light dinner they resumed their game. They played until there was only one more dagger left. Vincent picked it up and passed it to Yuffie.

"Last one, lets make it interesting, offer me something?"

"Get this the highest of all and I'll kiss you again." he said bluntly, keeping his eyes forward. His voice not faltering from his usual dulcet yet gruff tone.

Yuffie's lips snuck into a smile, she had been thinking of a materia but the reward he offered was far superior.

"Okay, but I think its too easy, I have been going easy on you all this time."

"Very Well." Vincent removed his head band and tied it tightly around her eyes. "Is it more of a challenge for you now?"

Without any hesitation she threw the dagger. It struck the tree and pierced the wood. The dagger was as high up as was possible for them to still be able to see, thus beating all the others.

Vincent could not deny that that was incredibly impressive. Yuffie was really rather amazing, even more so because he knew that her abilities came from hard work and dedication and not from Jenova Cells or Mako poisoning.

"I know it was successful. Now where is my reward?" she asked not removing her blind fold.

"Impressive."

"Well I am Yuffie Kisaragi, The white rose of Wuta…" her sentence was broken off before she could finish it by Vincent kissing her lips.

A/N: please review XXX


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own any of this

* * *

5 months later…

"Hello beautiful!" Cooed Yuffie as she swept up baby Rachel up into her arms. "Gawd you must be so proud!"

Shera smiled, "I'm just glad to have her out of me, it was exhausting! Being pregnant!"

Yuffie chuckled.

"Yeah lucky she got Shera's looks hey?" stated Cid wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Well she's got your hair colour."

Cid grinned, "I can't wait to teach her the family business."

"Aww poor thing, she's going to be fixing planes while the other kids have a tea parties. You tell her if ever she wants to play Princesses to call me."

"Aw my girl ain't gunna be no sissy." Cid protested

"You calling me a sissy?"

"No cos you got mad moves, quite freaky actually."

"You just keep digging yourself in deeper, don't you?" sighed Vincent.

Yuffie laughed and passed the baby back to Shera, the child smiled happily.

Vincent handed Yuffie back her bouquet.

Red XIII joined the group.

"Cloud is here already, it shouldn't be long now."

"Ha! Nice bow tie!" Laughed Yuffie.

"What! I wanted to look smart."

"It's fine Red." assured Vincent who, however, had refused flat out to wear a bow tie.

Reeve came down the steps of the church. "I think you should get in here now. Barret just phoned, they are on their way."

Cid, Shera, Rachel and Red XIII joined him in returning to the church.

Yuffie looked up at the ancient building.

Vincent followed her gaze and tried to read her thoughts.

"Maybe someday you and I could…"

"Vincent, I don't care about that, I'm just glad to have you in my life." She said with a smile.

"Vincent Valentine, You are supposed to be inside now." called Shelke from the doorway, she shook her head and rushed back to her place inside.

"Go, Tifa will be arriving soon and she'll kick your butt if you mess this up." Yuffie gave him a firm push.

Vincent made his way up the stairs, He stopped at the top and turned back.

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah, did you forget something?"

"Its just that I…well, I wanted to tell you that… I love you." He turned again and strode into the church.

Yuffie stood with her mouth open in surprise, he had never said that to her before. She wanted to run down that aisle and fling herself into his arms. But just as she went to take the first step towards enacting this plan she heard the wedding car pull up. It wouldn't be right to scene steal on Tifa's big day.

Tifa stepped out of the car.

Yuffie regained her composure.

"Wow, you look so beautiful." Yuffie hugged her friend, her dress was perfect.

"And you look cute too Marlene." Marlene did a twirl to show off her dress.

"So do you, You look pretty with flowers in your hair."

"Ain't nobody gunna say I look cute?" asked Barret, the girls laughed.

Tifa took his arm and the 4 of them made their way into the church.

Barret handed Tifa over to Cloud. "Don't you ever break her heart."

"I won't." Cloud replied confidently, he took Tifa's hands in his own and the ceremony begun.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Strife?" questioned Reeve as he stole a dance with the bride.

"Pretty good, I admit that I used to write 'Tifa Strife' in my diary when I was younger."

"Hah, I think we've all done that."

"UH" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Well not Strife…I was a lonely child."

Tifa laughed, Reeve was a weird guy, especially after a drink or two.

"Why did you invite the Turks?"

"I didn't officially, but you know what they are like when they catch whiff of a free bar." She explained.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Cloud, "Reno's looking for a dance partner, you like red heads don't you?"

"Not male ones." objected Reeve, Cloud grinned and took Tifa.

Reeve made his way over to one of the tables.

"Not dancing then?" he asked as he sat down.

"It is not really my sort of activity." Replied Shelke.

"Oh I see, seems like its not really one of Cid's skills either."

"Yes, but it does not stop him from attempting to mimic a robot." she observed.

Reeve laughed.

* * *

Yuffie crossed the dance floor, carefully weaving around people so that she didn't drop the cake she was carrying. She sighed in relief when she reached her destination without dropping any of the cake. She pushed the door to the balcony open with her back and stepped out into the fresh night sky.

"I bought you some cake."

"Thank you, I'd only like a small amount so you can have the rest if you want." Replied Vincent who was leaning against the rail.

"Sweet! You are a legend." Yuffie heaped some on to the fork and raised it to Vincent. He took a hold of her wrist and ate the cake.

"Actually that's very nice, can I have a bit more?"

"Nah-ah, you said you didn't want it." She teased and gave him another fork full.

Vincent nodded in approval. Yuffie was a little disappointed that there was only a little left for her, her disappointment faded quickly when she remembered that there was still 5 tiers remaining of the cake, she would just have to make sure she got at it before the Turks did.

Yuffie put the empty plate down on the ground beside them and stood beside Vincent.

"So um, correct me if I'm wrong but earlier it sounded like you said that you loved me?"

Vincent tilted his head as if to say "That's right, what of it?"

"I love you too Vincent, I have for a long while now."

"Then what shall we do about it?"

The two of them had spent weekends and the odd day here and there together since they had first admitted a mutual attraction to each other, but saying goodbye and not knowing exactly where they stood with each other had become difficult for both of them.

Vincent took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"Yuffie I messed up my life once because I didn't take action, I do not intend on repeating that mistake."

"Vince, you don't have to worry, I find balding psychopathic scientists absolutely repulsive."

Vincent was shocked that she went there, but still he admired that she did, he laughed in spite of himself, "That's not funny."

"Your giggle says otherwise."

"I don't giggle." He shuddered.

"You don't have to do anything to show that you love me, the very fact that you haven't murdered me in my sleep by now is evidence enough of your devotion." Yuffie stroked his cheek.

Vincent gave a slight laugh and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I think all we can do is take each day as it comes and see where it takes us. Agreed?"

"Agreed. But you know? It is already past midnight, a new day, so what shall we do?"

Yuffie grinned, "Whatever we feel like, we could sneak more cake, we could dance, we could go back to your room, we could…"

"That all sounds good, but I think we should dance before we have cake."

"Yup that's fine, feel free to rearrange the agenda." Yuffie grinned as Vincent spun her around and dipped her down.

"Who knew you had such smooth moves!"

"Time for more cake?" he asked smiling.

"You got it." Yuffie grabbed his hand and lead him back inside.

* * *

"Where are you two off to?" Asked Cloud as he carried Tifa up the stair case that lead to the honeymoon sweet.

"Bed, its been a hectic day." Yuffie pretended to yawn.

"But, Yuf, your room is down the other hall way." pointed out Tifa.

Yuffie and Vincent stuttered slightly.

Cloud raised an eyebrow wondering what excuse she was going to come up with.

"I just got lost." blurted out Yuffie.

"Okay, goodnight." said Cloud nonchalantly as he carried Tifa up the stairs.

They burst into laughter when they were out of sight, they heard them exchange "yeah rights and as if's."

"Do you think they suspect?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No I'm being sarcastic, they know. But I really could not care less, Right now I just want to get out of this uncomfortable suit."

"Spooky, because, right now, that is exactly what I want to do too." said Yuffie slyly.

The End.

* * *

A/N: longest fic I've done in ages! Please review


End file.
